Hellboy: Night of the Slashing Mutants
by Lewis II
Summary: A mission in Mexico requires the skills of two of the most lethal elements of both the BPRD and the X Men. They might not like the idea but they must work together in order to succeed.


Disclaimer:

This story is made for fans by fans. All characters are an intellectual property of both Marvel and Dark Horse Comics. all feedback is welcome, please enjoy.

**Hellboy: Night of the Slashing Mutants.**

by Lewis II

Chapter 1

It was a noisy and windy night. A dark alley was barely illuminated by a taco stall nearby. At its end, layed a half naked and beaten woman, with a group of five men standing by, entangled on a vicious brawl. One of them in the midst of it since he stopped the woman from being raped.

The short man let himself loose and started to beat up his attackers. His face and his thick sideburns were splashed by their opponents' blood as he bashed one of their faces in. One of the four stood up in a feral pose as fangs started to come up from his mouth and his nails became claws. When he was upon the short man, another one stabbed him from behind, distracting him while the wild one was shot from behind. The fourth one ran only to be shot as well. The stabber was swiftly knocked unconscious.

From the darkness, the short man saw a red figure holding a massive revolver in his hand, while he appeared to have some kind of stone covering his other hand. The short man's eyes shined while he was looking at the mysterious figure and putting the now covered woman next to a doorstep nearby. His posture changed to an offensive stance, looking more like a beast or mutant than a common man.

"Nice gun, bub"

"Thanks...you look kinda hairless for a werewolf"

"Werewolf?"

All of a sudden, the mutant was thrown by a massive force and ended on the floor on his back, unconscious. He shortly snapped out of it only to find the barrel of the massive revolver pointing at his face. He saw an object falling from his forehead and rolling to the ground: a silver bullet.

"Ok what kind of freak are you then?" The red one murmured.

The feral fighter kicked his legs and thrusted his left fist into the demon's face, unleashing his metal claw.

The hornless demon barely blocked the stab with his arm and punched his abdomen. The mutant slashed his chest with his other metal claw. They rolled on the floor, slashing, kicking and punching until they finally stood up.

A cell phone started ringing inside The red's coat. He ignored it and used his massive arm to toss the mutant and slam his body against a brick wall, which came down upon impact.

A second ringtone sounded this time from a small communicator that fell from the mutant. Both devices kept sounding consistently. The demon kicked the communicator towards the mutant and ordered him to answer it while pointing his gun.

The mutant growled as he stood up answering the call:

"What!?"

"Logan, are you alright?"

"Kinda busy at the moment!"

"It's important. We've been contacted by the BPRD, they have been following the case and we've agreed on making this a joint operation, until we determine if this is a supernatural being or a mutant we're dealing with."

"I don't need any help. It's my job!"

"It's not up to you, Logan. They're direct order from professor Xavier. They have an agent on the field. Link up with your contact, his name is Hellboy."

Hellboy then holstered his revolver and answered the phone.

"We've been getting to know each other for a while. Understood. Logan out."

Hellboy started murmuring as he spoke on the phone:

"Hello?...Mhmm...Yeah...Yeah…cooperation...I'm already with him...Sure… ok bye."

"Looks like we're partners now Logan." Hellboy playfully stated while extending his hand, only to be rejected as help by Logan.

"The name's Wolverine, and if you get in my way I'll rip your throat."

"Believe me sweetheart, I'd do much more than that."

They saw each other face to face for the first time. Hellboy was almost double Wolverine's height, with what appeared to be stumps of his horns on his forehead, wearing an enormous trench coat and a rosary as a bracelet. Wolverine was dressed as any civilian, with his sideburns and peculiar hair style being the only things that distinguished him.

Wolverine walked and knocked the door next to the girl.

" Since we already helped the damsel in distress, we can focus on our mission then. You just show me who to kill."

"We need more information." Hellboy responded.

He climbed over a small apartment building effortlessly to then run. Wolverine caught up with him in a matter of seconds. They ran no stop, not talking but trying to outrun each other until they came down at a small street and walked around the corner. Wolverine's eyes widened.

"What? Never been to Mexico?"

"Not this part." Wolverine scoffed.

The small square was surrounded by colorful houses, masses of tourists and drunkards walked through its streets and entered the shops and bars, a wide street nearby was covered by a roof made with colored umbrellas and a small quaint church had a sign nearby, with the name of the peculiar place: Tlaquepaque.

They went through an arc entrance next to a Mariachi statue and entered a courtyard with a kiosk in the middle. A mariachi band was playing and there were tables all around being served by the restaurants behind them.

They entered a half illuminated bar on the back with neon lights. Framed photos and signed soccer shirts could be seen seen on the walls. The two sat on a dark corner on leather covered wood chairs.

"Wanna Cuban?" Hellboy muttered.

"Sure why not"

Hellboy pulled two cigars off his pocket and lit one with his lighter. Wolverine did the same with his.

"I'll get some Tequila, you want anything?"

"Beer. Ice cold."

Hellboy came back shortly with their drinks. Wolverine caught a pair of glowing eyes in the distance, which quickly disappeared within the crowd.

"Now what?"

"We wait. My informant will arrive soon. Y'see, sometimes you gotta enjoy the small pleasures of your job…"

"I'm not doing this for fun"

"Yeah? Me neither."

They both then spotted a shadow crawling through the drunken crowd, into a back door. Suddenly, they ran towards it, Wolverine tackling his way through the doors, leaving Hellboy behind.

They followed the shadow through the back alley and into a dark street until reaching a cul-de-sac under a single street light, which revealed a lean man wearing a hoodie. Wolverine tackled the stranger and Hellboy, appearing out of the shadows, pulled out a crucifix and an Aztec looking figure. Wolverine put the man on his knees as the symbols made him scream and rapidly take many forms under his clothes. Hellboy removed his hood as Wolverine held him with a rear choke. A bearded scrawny man appeared under the hood.

"Hey there José"

"Hello red. L-Listen, man whatever it is, I don't know anything." He stuttered.

"We both know that's crap. Boys tell me you have something for us."

"I don't know anything!"

"You still owe me for Hidalgo, remember?"

"Please man."

"People still remember beasts that go bump in the night…"

"Alright, red. There's this hospital downtown, IMS number 45, they have an old grocery shop in front that serves as a cover, they're stealing patients and are up to something big.

Wolverine released him and held his arm while pointing his claw on the man's back.

"The wolves at San Juan say a war is coming. Please let me go, they'll kill me if they see me with you."

"I know. Say hi to Rosa and the kids for me."

Out of nowhere, a pick up truck with armed people on its back drove by and sprayed bullets on the three. The man became a dog and ran towards a dark corner slipping through a hole, while Wolverine fell to his knees and a bullet graced Hellboy's shoulder as he ducked to avoid the incoming fire.

Wolverine stood back up as the bullet wounds healed and the bullets popped off him.

"What the hell was that?" He growled.

"Nahual. A shapeshifter. They terrorized people back in the day, now they struggle to make ends meet."

Wolverine smelled the air as Hellboy precariously tended his wound.

"Alright, I got those guys' scent. Let's follow'em and see if they now anything else."

Hellboy nodded and followed him as they climbed and jumped over the rooftops.

They followed them to a small market where they saw a covered cargo truck unload a dozen of blindfolded people.

"So… how many monsters are out there?"

"More than you know"

"Guess people are too distracted with mutants."

They went down on the building's roof, as they saw the hostages sitting on the floor at the center while the armed men drunk and patrolled the small area.

"12 Hitmen, our friends plus 8." Wolverine whispered.

Hellboy pointed at the main lamp and shot it off. In the darkness they descended and struck.

They swiftly disarmed the gunmen and killed them. The men could only fire randomly as screaming, shots and slashing sounds surrounded the air. Hellboy pulled out his lighter and illuminated as Wolverine grabbed the last surviving hitman.

" Habla inglés?" Hellboy asked.

"Yes." The hitman responded.

"Where's the mutant" Wolverine growled.

"He's with the boss. He will kill you for what you did here. You know who we are?"

" Some unlucky bubs."

"We own this city you bitch. We're the Dark generation."

"The crime syndicate?" " So vampires are now working with criminals?" Hellboy inquired.

" They are the criminals and they will give us more power than anyone."

The hitman tried to shoot Hellboy only to be stabbed through his skull by Wolverine.

They set one of the hostages free and put the rest on the truck with him as the driver, Wolverine as co-pilot and Hellboy on the back with the rest.

They kept driving for a few blocks downtown until, all of a sudden, a convoy of four dark trucks appeared.

" Oh crap. The bait worked." Hellboy babbled.

"No matter what, keep driving. Get them to a safe place! Go faster!" Wolverine yelled at the driver and pointed at the wheel as he opened the door.

"Call it red!" Logan yelled to Hellboy from the outside.

Hellboy reloaded and stood over the edge of the truck's opened door. He dropped what was left of his cigar.

"Let's go"

And so, they both jumped off the truck.


End file.
